


【thesewt】mom‘s here

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beats - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: abo复健车
Relationships: Newt/Theseus - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	【thesewt】mom‘s here

**Author's Note:**

> abo  
> 复健车

纽特的箱子是忒修斯鲜少踏足的地方，他像每一个模范兄长一样，认为该给自己的弟弟一些私人的空间。可他第一次进入那里时就不小心撞破了自己弟弟那些隐蔽的秘密，那是他第一次意识到，分化成一个omega对他的弟弟来说意味着什么。

纽特发现他的到来时，平时就不善言辞的他此时更加的沉默了，只能将脑袋越埋越低，尽量避开了忒修斯向自己投来的视线。而忒修斯只是大方地朝他一笑，然后招了招手让他过来。  
“过来，纽特。”  
他本能的无法抗拒忒修斯的邀请，往前走了几步就被拉进了一个充满了alpha信息素的怀抱里，这让他的脸更加的红了。而忒修斯只是抱着他，告诉他自己支持他的任何决定。

初次标记来的突然，但事后纽特反而成了安慰他的那一个，因为他认为alpha与omega交合是件再普通不过的事，就像动物界那样。那天之后他依然在自己的一方天地里照顾着那些神奇动物，或是在某天开始一段突如其来的旅行。不过忒修斯庆幸的是，在每个发情期之前他都会乖乖的回到家里向自己寻求帮助。

这天里纽特半夜才回到家里，忒修斯甚至没来得及问他为什么就被一阵扑面而来的柠檬草味的信息素堵住了思绪。  
他的omega发情了。  
他一向是一位贴心的好伴侣，无论是在什么时候都能满足自己omega的需求。

醒来时忒修斯下意识伸手摸了身旁的位置，只留下了残留的信息素的气味。  
不用想他也知道该在哪找到纽特。  
他顺着楼梯向下走去，看见自己的omega穿着睡衣站在那，怀里还抱着一只刚满月的嗅嗅宝宝正在喂着羊奶，嘴里轻轻念叨着妈妈在这。omega的母性与生俱来，即便是知道这样，忒修斯也有些忍不住开始幻想如果他们有第一个孩子的场景。纽特微微弓着后背，棉质衣领向下滑落露出了一点皮肤，后颈上的那个红印看得忒修斯有些心痒，像是有只蒲绒绒在那里跳舞。  
“我能做些什么？”  
即便对他的出现早已见怪不怪，此刻纽特看他的眼神就像看到一只会亲近人的庞洛克一样。他迟疑了一会，还是小心翼翼地将嗅嗅宝宝递到了忒修斯的怀里，并一边指导着他该怎样才是正确的姿势。  
“你可以用手托住他的屁股，然后让他的脑袋能平稳的放在你手臂上…对，就是那样。”  
忒修斯像是抱着一只火龙的蛋一样抱着那个小东西，他浑身的肌肉都僵硬着，然后学着纽特刚才的语气开始尝试着去哄它。  
“爸爸在这，别怕…”  
他几乎能感受到纽特向他投来的怪异的眼神，不知道为什么他突然底气十足地看了回去，几乎是一瞬间，纽特将投在他身上的目光飞快的移开了，而耳边的一点绯红却出卖了他的不经意。  
“我们会有孩子的，不是吗？”忒修斯轻轻放下了已经熟睡的嗅嗅宝宝，低头扫过纽特衬衫下平坦的小腹，“你会是个好妈妈，而我会成为他的爸爸。”

忒修斯有很多方法能快速脱下他的衣服，而他却选择了最原始的那种，这是他内心的一点老派绅士风度。他用手慢慢解开了纽特薄薄的睡衣，刚掀开衣角他就能看见纽特纤细的腰上昨晚留下的红痕。忒修斯附身上去，用嘴轻轻地吻过那里，然后顺着向上一路吻到了omega柔软的双乳处。  
纽特被他吻得有些双腿发软，用尽了最后一点力气把两个人带到了他平时休息的小床前。那是只够一个人午睡的单人床，两个成年的男性躺上去有些稍显拥挤，忒修斯向怀抱着一束百合那样将他平稳地放在了小床上。  
睡衣半敞，忒修斯将纽特困在身下嘴唇堪堪蹭过还有些红肿的乳头，像是对待一个准妈妈那样，将他的乳头含在嘴里细细地啃吮着。  
“你准备好了吗？”忒修斯的嘴唇擦过纽特的耳畔，他察觉到自己的omega为此情动了，“当一个妈妈。”  
空气中原本干爽的信息素开始变得甜腻起来，纽特还在发情期内，忒修斯露骨的情话几乎立刻让他发了情。

进入时比之前要顺利不少，那座为他盛开的花园几乎在感知到他的触碰的瞬间就已经做好准备了，他甚至能感觉到纽特的双腿正暧昧地抵在自己腰的两侧磨蹭着。他分开了omega的两瓣肉芽，用手指轻轻地挑弄着，看着从里面溢出的花蜜沾湿了自己的手指。忒修斯的手指逐渐向花丛深处探去，紧密的肉壁将他的手指包裹住了，他听见了omega带着哭腔的呻吟，手指跟着又推进了一个指节。  
“放松，纽特。”  
“你的动物们也许会听见。”  
他意有所指地看向了动物们的方向，早有好事者伸出头来看着这边的动静。这样的举措让纽特更加害羞，他偏过头去，绯红色从他的耳后蔓延到了脖子根，这让他看起来更像是一束狐尾百合了。  
他将自己的omega的双腿分开，用一条腿抵在他两腿之间。龟头抵在两片张开的阴唇上试探着往里探进，坏心眼的alpha却就此停了下来。  
“那是什么，纽特？”  
看起来他并没有打算放过自己的omega。再次吻上纽特的嘴唇，他表现得像是一个好奇的学生一样，“你告诉过我的，不是吗？”  
“他们也会看见你舞蹈吗，阿尔忒弥斯？”  
纽特甚至不敢去看他的眼睛，omega的本性让他下意识地将忒修斯的脑袋轻轻搂在怀里，即便他的alpha抵在他的穴口坏心眼地磨蹭着。他能感受到那里现在已经满是泛滥的蜜液，入口处不断张合着等待着alpha的性器与他结合。他低声呜咽着，双腿下意识地缠上了忒修斯精壮的腰肢，一边释放着信息素无声地引诱着alpha的侵犯。  
忒修斯无法抵抗自己的omega这样的引诱，他咬着纽特胸前含苞待放的乳头慢慢地挺进了湿软的穴道内，然后缓慢的抽动了起来，耳畔响起了纽特的轻吟，身下的铁床不堪重负地发出了几声抱怨的吱呀。  
怀里的omega乖巧得像只母鹿，那双渗着水光的眼睛看向自己的迷离而带着些情色的意味，几乎用尽了全部的自控力才让他立刻大幅度地操干起来。  
他捞起了纽特纤细的双腿，不断地在omega腿间操弄着，一边在人平坦的乳上落下许多细碎的亲吻，周身弥漫的信息素像是两瓶打翻了的香水，这简直比迷情剂还要让人沉迷。他从未对任何一个omega甚至是beta着迷过，而此刻身下人的一声轻吟一个动作对他来说都是最为致命的勾引。他想吻遍他的每一寸发丝，操进他的生殖腔内，让他怀上一个属于他们的孩子。  
他用嘴唇在omega的乳头上磨蹭着，像是吮吸母乳那样不断的将殷红的肉粒含入口中玩弄，那里不同于女性omega的丰韵，却依旧使他着迷。忒修斯想自己可不是一个好爸爸，也许会在孕期和他的孩子抢口粮也说不定。  
“纽特，纽特…看着我…”一边捧起恋人的脸颊，忍不住俯身在他湿润的双眸上反复亲吻，“你会是个好妈妈的…”没等到omega的回应，他就将阴茎操进了那个早已为他准备好的生殖腔内迅速成结，他几乎能感觉到身下的omega绷紧了脚趾，肉壁迅速地咬紧了他的性器后又缓慢的放开了——他的omega高潮了。  
肉棒堵在omega的生殖腔里小幅度地抽送着，微凉的精液从铃口处喷涌而出，填满了整个生殖腔，多余的部分则随着那里喷涌出的水顺着肉壁向下淌出，让两人的结合处看起来更糟糕了一些。

怀中的omega累得睡着了，眼角还挂着点点泪水。忒修斯将它们悉数吻了去，然后在纽特的额头上又落了一吻。  
“我也会是个好爸爸的。”


End file.
